Is This Goodbye?
by boobtuber1978
Summary: The ladies decide to part ways with Cleveland and each other. Will this be the end of their friendship? Will Elka find new tenants to harass?
1. Is This Goodbye?

_- This is just a fictional story based on fictional characters that I am not the creator of.-_

The For Sale sign with the horrendously large, red SOLD sticker plastered across the front was propped against the big picture windows. The white porch swing swayed gently in the breeze as Melanie approached it. She sat down and slowly looked around at the porch they had all frequented. As she smiled softly, Victoria and Joy came out of the front door to join her on the extra-wide swing.

They sat there in silence knowing this would be the last time they were here together. It didn't take long for the quiet sobs to start.

"Dammit, Melanie, we said we weren't going to cry anymore." Victoria couldn't stand to hear her best friend crying. They had all had a good long snot-fest weeks ago when they determined it was time for them to move on.

Victoria had been offered a once in a lifetime opportunity to host "The Chatter" in New York City. This would get her back on tv screens across the country and back into a city with professional hair and makeup people. The Miss Clairol from the Big & Easy wasn't cutting it anymore. And Dottie, the Amy Winehouse wannabe, down at the Spicy Nails was not treating her cuticles the way they were accustomed. So after not so much deliberation, Victoria decided the right door was opened and she was going to walk thru it. But a lump formed in her throat as she thought about leaving the 2, no 3, best friends she had ever known. Not many people in her life ever took her seriously and even less were let behind the wall and into the heart of the real Victoria Chase. She looked over at the leggy, brunette sitting beside her.

Rejoyla Scroggs landed in Los Angeles as a broken young lady with no clue as to what she wanted out of life. She only knew she had to get away from England, away from Kyle, the man who left her humiliated at the alter and of course, away from her mother. But she wanted, needed, a new life, a new existence. After all these years she wasn't complete, even with her money and celebrity contacts brought about by her famous eyebrow business, until she moved to Cleveland with Victoria and Melanie. If she had only known how carefree life would be in this homely little town she would have convinced her friends to move years ago. But now, just as she'd settled in and was having the time of her life, she had to leave. Even though technically she was married to Victoria via their dog medicine induced, Canadian wedding, Joy had to go back to England before the INS caught up with her and she would be forever barred. So, grudgingly, back to merry old England she went. Joy wasn't sure how she would fair without her friends and even Elka, who despite their constant bickering was the person she admired and respected most. And Melanie. Dear, dear Mel.

Melanie Moretti thought Cleveland would be a new beginning. And it was. But the things she wanted out of life more than anything was to be a mother and a grandmother. But Cleveland was so far away from her family that little by little her heart continued to crack. Victoria, Elka and Joy were her family too but it wasn't the same. She missed her kids and being a part of their lives and watching them grow into wonderful young adults. When Joy and Victoria announced they were leaving Cleveland, she knew this was her chance to make up for lost time and move back to L.A. Oh but how she'd miss this quaint, beautiful old house and the contrary, old caretaker that came with it.

Who would have thought that the cantankerous, yet agile, old lady would be the ribbon that held their bond so tight? She'd never admit it but Elka was going to miss these 3 stooges. They were the daughters she never had. They were the family she had dreamed of her whole life. And as much as she wanted to tell Melanie, Victoria and Joy how much they meant to her she couldn't bring herself to let the emotions out.


	2. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

"Is this good-bye?" Victoria finally asked. "I mean…" She couldn't finish her thought.

"No! We'll see each other at Christmas." Melanie, of course, the consummate optimist.

"You three need to get the hell out of here. I don't want any potential tenants to think this place is a brothel." Elka was fighting the tears.

"You old bat. I'll…miss you." Joy hugged Elka for a long time. She thought she felt a hitch in Elka's deep breath.

They all hugged Elka and took one last look at the house they called home. On cue, the trees began to sway as if waving goodbye to them. It was all so poetic if you thought about it for long.

Melanie tried to convince herself during the whole, quiet cab ride to the airport that she was doing the right thing. Her kids needed her and she needed them. She put up with being married to Anders for so long because of her children. They were her life's breath. Cleveland was just supposed to be a diversion by way of her _200 Things Every Woman Should Do Before She Dies_ book. But fate had a funny way of dealing the cards at the right time. And before she knew it she was living in a fabulous house with her 2 best friends. And doing things she never dreamed she would do as a middle aged woman.

"So what time are we going to call?" Joy finally broke the silence. She was, admittedly, having a hard time with this. "I arrive at Heathrow at 8am tomorrow."

Melanie was headed straight to LAX and would be home in time to get settled at Jenna's apartment and start searching for a new house. Joy and Victoria would both be on the same flight to Newark but Joy's layover wouldn't be long enough for them to enjoy a last dinner together.

Victoria stared out the cab's window. "I can't believe this is happening."

They decided on a respectful time for each of them and agreed to Skype. It wouldn't be the same as sitting around that old wooden table drinking wine and laughing and complaining about something or other but it would give them a connection to each other.

At the Cleveland Airport, Melanie could barely let go of her friends in time for her flight. But, reluctantly, she boarded the plane back to the city of angels. This is right. Or so she kept telling herself.

In the Newark airport, Joy and Victoria sat together at a small table away from the crowds. They couldn't muster anything to eat. Their stomachs both in knots. The tears slowly seeped from Joy's blood-shot eyes as Victoria softly laid her hands over her dear friend's.

"Joy, darling," Victoria started in a low, husky voice, "this isn't the end of our friendship. You know that, right?" Joy nodded.

Victoria reached into her fabulous Louis Vuitton purse. "Remember these?" She opened her fist.

Joy's eyes widened. "Our wedding rings?" She stared at the matching gold bands. "I thought you got rid of these?" Their dog medicine-induced, Canadian wedding had been an accident with good intentions. Underneath it all, Joy needed to find a way to stay in the United States and Victoria would do anything to make that happen.

"Yeah well, who says I'm not sentimental?" Victoria looked around quickly. "We may not be legally married in the state of Ohio but in the State of Canada we are."

"Canada is a country, Victoria."

"Oh right. Whatever. I'm just trying to say that… that… you're my very best friend, Joy. I'm not sure how I'll ever be able to…you should get going. They're boarding your plane soon." Victoria sighed.

"Wait." Joy took one of the gold bands and put it on her right hand ring finger. "You and me." Victoria followed suit.

The PA system announced boarding of Joy's plane. Joy and Victoria embraced tightly.

"It won't be long and you'll be back." Victoria whispered just as a flash of light caught her eye. They both jerked back and saw a paparazzi a few feet away with a garishly large camera.

"This is what you've been waiting for." Joy put her purse on her shoulder, softly kissed Victoria on the cheek and walked to her gate. She looked back and saw Victoria posing and smiling brightly for the camera man.


	3. Technology Speaks Volumes

A month after getting settled in their new places of residence, the ladies found time to Skype. They may be busy with their respective lives but they always found the time to Skype each other at least once a week.

**200WaysMel**: Of course, I'm the first one here.

[_Joy appears on the screen_.]

**JOYfulJOY**: Are you complaining or bragging?

**200WaysMel**: Both. You know what I forgot that I loved about living in California? The overabundance of good wine!

**TheVictoriaChase**: Did someone say wine?

[_Victoria appears on screen in full hair and makeup._]

**JOYfulJOY**: I see you got all dressed up for us!

**TheVictoriaChase**: Being a daytime talk show host is a never ending job. Someone is constantly trying to take my picture.

**200WaysMel**: Oh yeah, I saw a picture of you someone took the other day. You were coming out of your apartment with your dress caught in your spanx.

**TheVictoriaChase**: That was…a publicity stunt.

[_Both Melanie and Joy roll their eyes_.]

**200WaysMel**: Oh I found the most gorgeous little cottage on the beach for sale!

**JOYfulJOY**: Wow! When do you move in?

**200WaysMel**: Well it also came with a most gorgeous pricetag. 8 Million! I think I'll be staying with Jenna longer than I thought.

**TheVictoriaChase**: How's that working out?

**200WaysMel**: Well let me put it this way, she's dating…actively, loudly dating.

**JOYfulJOY**: She gets that from her mother.

[_Joy and Victoria start hooting like an owl_.]

**200WaysMel**: Shut up!

[_All 3 erupt in laughter_.]

**200WaysMel**: Joy, how's living with Philippa again?

[_Victoria snickers_.]

**JOYfulJOY**: Is it common to want to rip your own mother's head off every day?

**200WaysMel**: That good huh?

**TheVictoriaChase**: Joy, you really need to find your own place. I've told you that once we are in hiatus I can come help you.

**JOYfulJOY**: I was hoping I wouldn't be here that long. I've been in constant communication with the consulate, the INS, everyone…it seems like an endless cycle. It's already almost the summer and nothing has happened yet.

[_Joy sounds defeated_.]

**200WaysMel**: Aww, Joy. Don't get upset. Things happen for a reason and everything works out in the end.

**JOYfulJOY**: Don't you ever get sick of being so damned optimistic, Melanie?

**TheVictoriaChase**: Okay that's enough. I'm sick and tired of all this whining and misery and none of it is about me anyway. Has anyone talked to Elka lately? She called into our show one day but we had to cut her off after she cussed out Kathie Lee and called her a crazy alcoholic.

[_Melanie calls Elka and tells her to log on to Skype. The 3 chat a few minutes mostly about Victoria while they wait for Elka_.]

**90isthenew25**: It's good to see you three hookers still look as haggard as when you left here.

**JOYfulJOY**: Thanks a lot, Elka.

**200WaysMel**: Umm, Elka?

**TheVictoriaChase**: Why are 2 half naked young men fanning you with a giant feather?

[_Elka has positioned her webcam to show her lounging on the couch while two, twenty-something year old, very muscular, very handsome men fan her with giant feathers_.]

**90isthenew25**: Oh these lads are interviewing to be potential tenants. This is step two of the process.

**JOYfulJOY**: I do not want to know what step three is.

**90isthenew25**: I'm so glad you haven't lost your scowl, bones.

**TheVictoriaChase**: It just doesn't seem right to have other people in OUR house.

**200WaysMel**: I know.

**90isthenew25**: You're the one who wanted greener pastures. But it seems to me, greener pastures just means more manure.

**JOYfulJOY**: Wise, Dalai Elka, Wise.

**90isthenew25**: Well I'm signing off. Tonight is wet t-shirt night at Stormi's.

[_And with that, Elka is gone_.]

**TheVictoriaChase**: I should go too. My agent is bringing by a script for a new Lifetime Original Movie. Oh and possibly a new soap opera guest spot. Will keep you posted. Love you girls.

[_Joy and Melanie say goodbye to Victoria. After she signs off Melanie and Joy stay on to chat a bit longer_.]

**200WaysMel**: How are you doing, Joy? Really?

[_Joy took a big, long drink from her full wine glass. Then dropped her head_.]

**JOYfulJOY**: I don't know what else to do. I left this dreadful place years ago to escape such misery and now I'm right back in it. I've been the model US resident except for that time I landed in jail with Elka but that was a misunderstanding.

**200WaysMel**: Once you get all of the paperwork straightened out you should be able to come back right?

**JOYfulJOY**: Theoretically and if I'm gainfully employed or engaged or…oh there's a lot of ifs.

[_A cell phone rings and Melanie reaches off screen_.]

**200WaysMel**: I'm sorry. I have to go, Joy, it's Anders and I'm supposed to meet him tonight for dinner.

**JOYfulJOY**: Anders?

**200WayMel**: Long story. Bye, dear. Love you.

**JOYfulJOY**: Take care.

It seemed like everyone was adjusting to their new lives except for Joy.


	4. June Flowers Part 1

June Flowers - Part 1

The doorbell rang twice just as Melanie swiped deep purple fingernail polish on her big toe. "Jenna, can you get that?" she yelled to the other side of the apartment.

"Can't. I'm in the bath."

"Fiddle sticks!" Melanie hobbled to the front door and almost screamed when she saw her reflection in the hallway mirror. She forgot she had applied a mint green mask to her face before sitting down to give herself a pedicure. If her face wasn't so tight from the mask she would have smiled at the thought of the beauty regimes she, Joy and Victoria put themselves through in Cleveland.

"Who is it?" She asked thru the closed door. No one appeared thru the peep-hole.

"Delivery."

"Can you leave it by the door, please?" Oh please don't make me open this door and scare this poor kid to death, she thought.

"Sorry, ma'am. It requires a signature."

Melanie took a deep breath as she opened the front door slowly. The delivery boy, probably not older than 19, flinched when he saw her. "Sorry," she said sheepishly as she tried to smile again.

She hurriedly scribbled her name on the kid's paper just as he shoved a large flower arrangement in her face.

"Uh, thanks." He was already around the corner.

The bright turquoise glass vase held the most beautiful delicate pink roses she'd ever seen. Just as Melanie was setting the arrangement on the kitchen table Jenna came out of the bathroom in a fluffy robe and her hair wrapped in a towel. Melanie plopped herself back down on the couch assuming the flowers were for Jenna.

"Mom, these are for you." Jenna said after reading the card attached. Melanie looked confused. Who would send her flowers? She'd only been back in L.A. a month and it wasn't her birthday. "They're from dad."

"Anders?" Melanie was more than confused now. Why would Anders, her ex-husband, be sending her flowers? A friendly gesture? Doubtful. A ploy? Most likely. Her nerves were standing on end. Shuffling back into the kitchen, she took the card from Jenna and read the card. _Dearest Melanie,_ Dearest? _Enjoyed our date last night. Can't wait til tonight. Love, Anders_. Love? Oh crap. What did she do? How much wine did she drink?

"Mom?" The look on Melanie's face worried her daughter. "Mom!"

Melanie was having a hard time piecing together the events that lead to Anders new found affection towards her. She immediately picked up the phone to call Victoria but remembered she was filming some Lifetime movie in the swamps of Louisiana. Oh to be a fly on those walls. Joy. Joy would be able to talk her thru this. Joy always knew how to get out of a bad situation; although usually her first suggestion involved murder or bodily harm.

"Jenna, what time is it in London?"

"Well it's 5:30 now so I think 1:30am." Crap, that's too late to wake her up. She sighed and did the only other thing she knew to do.

After a few minutes a voice came on the line. "Yo?"

"Elka?" Melanie could barely hear thru the background noise.

"I was just not thinking about you."

"I can call back later if I'm disturbing you."

"Oh no. The frat boys and I are just playing Friday night strip bingo. They didn't believe me when I told them to never underestimate the power of a 90 year old with a bingo dauber. Did you need something, dear?" Elka yelled back at her guest to get ready – she was one away from a bingo.

And with that Melanie sighed and said, "no, I didn't need anything. Have fun." She hung up the phone. Any other time she would have been quite entertained with Elka's antics, but not this day.

"You're going to have to call him." Jenna was still standing in the kitchen.

Melanie gave her daughter one of _those_ looks but knew she was right. Before she could decide what her next step would be, her cell phone rang. _Please let this be Victoria_, she thought before looking at the caller ID.

She looked at the phone and sighed. "Anders, have you completely lost your mind?" She listened to her ex-husband try to sweet talk her on the phone. "I'm not going out with you tonight or ever. Last night was a mistake." Pacing across the living room, she's getting more and more upset – at herself. "What?"


	5. June Flowers Part 2

[June Flowers Part 2 – the day after Melanie receives her bouquet from Anders.]

Joy had lain awake all night surfing the internet and trying to make contacts with as many government agencies that she could. She thought about calling Melanie. Melanie was the sensible one. But it was too late in LA. Damn these time zones!

"Rejoyla!" Her mother's screech rattled thru floors and walls. "Breakfast."

Joy slowly made her way downstairs and into the Devil's Den. "Mother, I've told you that I'm old enough to make my own breakfast if I choose."

"Don't you think I'm aware of that? I've been watching you mope around here like a wounded cat. It's quite pitiful if you ask me."

"I didn't." Joy poured herself a cup of tea, added milk and sat down at the lavish gold encrusted table. "What is this?" She asked after taking a sip of hot tea. A single pink peony was standing in a tall, thin white vase.

Philippa didn't look up from her paper, "Jeeves received it this morning on your behalf."

"His name is George, not Jeeves." Philippa brushed her off with a flip of her wrist.

There was a small envelope attached to the stem of the flower. Joy gently untied the purple ribbon and took the small card from the envelope. _I see your heart is broken. _She read it again. Joy looked around to see if the gasp of breath she took was audible or not. Her mother didn't flinch so either it wasn't out loud or her mother didn't care. She read the card again. "What the hell is this? Where did this come from?" This time she did speak out loud.

"I told you, Rejoyla, Jeeves received it this morning."

With her long legs it took only a few long, purposeful strides for Joy to exit the kitchen in search of Jeeves…er George. She found him smoking his pipe out on the front steps. George was probably 70 something years old at least. He'd been with their family since she was a little girl. Joy always had a special connection to George. For a while when she was growing up he was her only friend. Philippa wasn't the type of mother who liked screaming, rambunctious children running about.

Joy sat down beside him which startled him a bit. His hearing wasn't what it used to be. "George, do you know who sent this?" She held the flower in her hands.

"Courier delivered t'while ago. The card didn't have a signature?" George had a clipped, Cockney accent.

"No, it didn't. Do you know what flower service it was?"

"Believe t'was 'Ye Olde English Garden'."

With that Joy stood up and headed inside but not before turning to give George a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, Georgie." George smiled when she said the nickname she had called him as a child.

As Joy dressed and made herself presentable, her mind worked feverishly trying to solve the secret flower mystery.

A few hours later, Joy had George drive her to the flower shop. But she had no luck finding out who sent her the flower or the note. The sender paid online thru a third party agent._ A lot of work just to send a wilting flower_, Joy thought. But this situation puzzled her. She was used to being the stalker not the stalkee. She told George she would be home later. She needed to walk and think. Joy used to work these problems out with the help of Melanie and Victoria and sometimes Elka.

Joy found a quiet, shaded park bench. Could the person who sent the flower and note be watching her now? She looked around cautiously and nervously. Nothing suspicious jumped out at her so with her cell phone dialed instinctively.

"Weeeell heyyy, mah little English muffin!"

"Victoria?" Joy recognized the voice but not the overly dramatized southern accent.

"Yes, darlin'. Have you furgotten yur own wife's voice?" Victoria laughed. Joy smiled and shook her head.

"I forgot you are in the throws of another Lifetime Original Movie. What is this one called? And you sound like those swamp people from that show Elka likes to watch."

"'Lady Bayou Bounty Jumpers'. It's about a gang of Louisiana Bayou women who live in the bayous to escape the law. Joy, do you know what the state bird of Louisiana is?" Victoria sounded excited to be filming again.

"No."

"The mosquito! And it's true! These things are huge, Joy. You should see this place. You can buy fried alligator from the gas station! Crazy! And I have to wear combat boots! Did you know they make them for women? My $150 French pedicure is going to waste. And…Oh, Joy, they're calling me back to the set. I'm sorry. Talk to you later, love." And with that, Victoria hung up.

Joy tossed her phone into her purse. She was all alone in this mess. Philippa's house wasn't too far away so Joy decided to walk. Getting some fresh air and thinking would do her good. After walking aimlessly for hours she finally made it home and had convinced herself that the flower must have been delivered in error or the wrong card attached.

George met her at the front door. "Was gettin' worried 'bout you."

"I'm okay, George. Just needed a bit of fresh air." Joy started up the stairs to her room. She really hated living under her mother's roof again.

"Miss?" George still had a habit of calling her that even though she was…well…not a young lady anymore. "You received another flower whilst you were out."

Joy almost stumbled on the stair. "Where is it?" George told her he put it in her bedroom so she bounded up the stairs as fast as she could. She immediately saw an identical pink peony as the one delivered this morning. And again the same small envelope and purple ribbon. _What kind of sick joke is this?_, she wondered. She read the card.

_I'm always here for you. _


	6. Detective Joy

_[Short chapter but more to come.]_

The London Police were no help to Joy in locating her stalker. Apparently if no threat had been made and a person of interest couldn't be identified then it was a non-issue for them. I guess when someone chopped her head off then it would be an issue. Detective Joy would have to take this case on herself.

She headed to the Ye Olde English Flower Shoppe. It was a small but delightful little store. She opened the stained glass front door. The bell over the door jingled but Joy didn't see anyone else in the shop or behind the counter. She decided to look around for a bit. A huge green vase stuffed with dozens of white tulips was sitting in the window. _Melanie would love these_, Joy thought.

"May I be of assistance?" Joy heard a man ask from behind her. She turned around and was awe-struck by the gorgeous man standing behind the counter. A light bulb went off in her head.

Joy slowly walked to the counter as the plan formulated in her head. The man was tall, probably at least 6'2, and had dark brown wavy hair. Oh how she loved the dark haired men. With her expert dating experience, she assumes he's about 35 years old.

"I was a bit curious if you were hiring anyone." Joy amped up the charm. "This is such a delicious store. It would be my dream job. And I would just work a few hours a week if that's all that's necessary." She leaned on the counter putting her cleavage directly in the man's line of sight.

She saw him dare to glance. "I'll…um…I'll check with the manager. Will you be able to wait a few moments?" He smiled. Oh lord, how he smiled.

"Absolutely." Joy returned his smile. Joy knew is she could get into the store she would be able search their files and computer system to possibly trace who had been sending her the flowers. As she was looking around the shop she spotted a jar with the pink peonies.

"Miss?" She turned around. Was he checking out her legs? "We do need assistance in the mornings and possibly afternoons on the weekends. Would you be able to handle that?" His dark blue eyes gleamed. "What is your name?"

"My name is Joy…" If she told him her real name he may link it to the peonies order. "Joy Chase."


	7. Swamp Chaser

Meanwhile, in the swamps of Louisiana, Victoria looked like a human mosquito bite. Not too many people could endure two months in the hot, humid summer air but being the "award winning" Victoria Chase, Victoria was able to get the most luxurious motor home donated for her trailer. Of course she agreed to be the motor home dealer's commercial spokesperson. Another commercial, another check.

"Ms. Chase, I'ma takin' yur mail tuh da post office now. I shud be back by tomorra, " said Claude, her local assistant. Claude was a local swamper. He was a cute kid, probably 26 or 27. He was in desperate need of some dental work or more specifically, some teeth. But he was trying to teach her the ways of the swamp. And this role could be the opening to bigger, more elaborate doors.

"Tomorrow? Why on earth would it take a whole day? It's only 3 little packages, Claude." Victoria was daubing Calamine lotion all over her neck. Her face was already dotted with the light pink medicine.

"Ma'am, I hafta take da airboat from here tru da swamp to da lake den across da lake ta da mainland. I'll drop da packages off at da post office den come back here at first light in da mornin'."

"Okay, Claude. Be careful." Victoria wasn't around much when he own sons, Tony and Oscar, were growing up and now that they are adults with their own lives she sees them even less. But it was her own fault. And now her motherly void has been filled, if temporarily, by Claude. He was kinda cute – in his own way.

_Oh My God! It's Victoria Chase! Oh My God! It's Victoria Chase! _Victoria's cell phone started ringing. By the caller ID she could see it was her agent.

"Hello, darling! Just to let you know I'm sitting here covered in disgusting pink medicine." She said as she surveyed her insect bites in the mirror. "Yes, I know this is a role of a lifetime." Victoria half listened as she picked up and started flipping thru a People magazine. "Wait, what was that?" Something he said caught her ear. "Honey, I don't read books muchless write them." But she was intrigued. "Oh. Well let me get back to you on that. Ciao." She hung up the phone and thought about what he had just said. She needed to discuss this with her best friends.

"How frickin hard is it to get internet in this damn swamp?" She thought aloud.

_[Another short one but we have to catch up with the ladies!]_


	8. A Friend in Need is a Friend Indeed

_[Updated the end of the last chapter to flow into this one. So go back and read if you haven't or read again.]_

It couldn't have been a more beautiful day in southern California. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and it was a breezy 72 degrees. Perfect weather for lying out by the pool with a good book and perhaps a cocktail. But Melanie was in her cramped little bedroom, curled up on her tiny bed with the window curtains drawn shut. She hadn't intended on staying with Jenna in her apartment this long. But…

There was a knock on her bedroom door.

Melanie groaned. "I'm not hungry right now, Jenna. I can make something for myself later."

"I flew up here in combat boots and swamp snot under my fingernails so you better sure as hell open this door, Melanie Moretti!"

Melanie slowly got out of bed. _Was that_…she opened the door. "Victoria?"

"Yes, darling, who else but I to get you out of this funk?" Victoria smiled from ear to ear. It was nice seeing her best friend again.

"How did you know? And I'm not in a funk, by the way. Just a little out of sorts." Victoria raised an eyebrow. "Okay, a funk."

"Jenna sent me a text message but I didn't get it until earlier today when I finally got out of that mosquito nest." Victoria flopped onto the sofa. "Oh Melanie it was horribly exhilarating. Not counting Honor St. Raven, this may have been my best performance yet. I'm seeing gold and it's in the shape of an Emmy or," she gasped, "a People's Choice!"

"I think the People's Choice is glass or crystal or something."

"Well whatever."

Victoria continued telling Melanie tales of the swamp and how great she was and how everyone was so enamored by her. Apparently they had loved _Edge of Tomorrow_ down there and she found a perfect opportunity to give away a few pairs of her Mrs. Lady Pants – autographed of course.

"Melanie, what is so bad that Jenna had to text me?" Victoria finally finished talking about herself to turn her attention to her friend.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know she did that."

"Well you must be in pretty bad shape for her to do it. So spill." Victoria laid back on the sofa and stretched out her tanned legs after pulling off her combat boots. "These are going in the Smithsonian for acting." Melanie just looked at her and waited for Victoria to settle down before starting her story.

Melanie took a deep breath. "I slept with Anders….twice. I think."

"You think? We're you drugged?"

"You can say that I was under the influence," Melanie said sheepishly. "But he said it was just a dinner to welcome me back to LA! I mean, Victoria, we drank…a lot in Cleveland so why would it be any worse here? I think I only had 3 glasses but maybe it was bottles. I don't know!" Melanie put her head in her hands.

"Three bottles! Certainly not."

"Who knows? I don't remember anything. I only remember leaving and enjoying talking to a familiar friend…"

"A familiar friend who became engaged to someone half your age…you're fake age…only days after your divorce."

"Yes, that familiar friend. Thanks for reminding me." Melanie rolled her eyes, "Anyway, we were talking about new beginnings and…and I guess things got out of hand. I woke up the next morning in his bed. I thought I was dreaming. It was so familiar and natural…that we did it again." Melanie groaned. She knew what she did was wrong. It left a bad taste in her mouth and sickening feeling in her stomach.

"So what is the problem, Melanie?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really? So you slept with Anders. Big deal. You slept with him hundreds of times before. It's not the end of the world."

"But I didn't want to go down that road again, Victoria." Melanie was up pacing now.

"Then don't. Tell him thanks for the lovely time and move on. This is it. This is life. It's the one you get so go and have a ball, Melanie." Victoria could tell her friend was conflicted. "This isn't the Melanie I knew in Cleveland."

Melanie stopped in her tracks and regarded what Victoria said. She was right. Victoria Chase made sense. This was her life to live…her one life to live.

"How could I have been so stupid to let Anders get to me again?"

"It happened and it'll probably happen again. Now," Victoria stood up with a purpose, "I need a hot bubble bath."

Melanie showed Victoria around the apartment so she would be comfortable with where things were then started to pick up and clean. She couldn't believe how far she had let herself fall over this…this non-issue. Thank goodness Victoria had showed up.

A few hours later Victoria and Melanie were seated on the outside patio of their favorite LA bistro when two young women, probably in their early 20s, politely interrupted them.

"Excuse us." They had a camera in hand.

"Why, yes, I don't mind if you take my picture." Victoria posed and flashed her $5000 whitened teeth.

"Oh sorry. I was just going to ask if you'd sit back so I could take a picture of Jennifer Love Hewitt at that table over there."

Victoria scowled but obliged. The girls got their photo and left.

"You know that Jennifer girl reminds me a lot of Emmy." Melanie could see the subtle resemblances between the two beautiful, young ladies.

Victoria turned to look. "Oh I don't know. My Emmy's breasts are bigger."

"Yeah, usually a boob job will do that."

The waiter brought their salads because that's what you eat in LA. They both picked around the 12 different kinds of lettuce but weren't happy. They looked up at each other at the same time.

"This definitely isn't Cleveland food."

They chatted and caught up and reminisced for a long time. Melanie was finally smiling and acting like the old Melanie. And Victoria was able to talk about herself to someone who would listen or at least pretend to listen.

"Have you heard from Joy? I tried Skyping her and calling but she hasn't returned my calls." Melanie knew it was unlike Joy to not be in contact.

"I tried a few times but I couldn't get much service in that damn swamp. Wait! Did you get the gift I sent?" Victoria just remembered the packages she had Claude send. Oh Claude, she wondered what he was up to.

Melanie reached into her purse. "Oh you mean this?" She pulled out a small wallet. "I didn't know how much I needed an alligator skinned wallet but it's…lovely. And thank you for the dime. I'll be sure to buy something frivolous." Melanie laughed at her own joke. "But, seriously, it is nice. Thank you. Is it handmade?" Melanie turned the rough skinned wallet in her hands.

"Yes, it's made by the people down there. I have them making me a pair of heels and boots. I got Elka a skunk-skinned hat. And apparently you're not supposed to give someone a wallet or coin purse or such without a coin in it. It's bad luck. I don't know if that's just Southern or what."

Melanie paid the tab and they decided to walk to an ice cream shop because that salad didn't do any good. The ice cream parlor was only a few blocks away.

"Can I help you?" The acne-prone teenaged boy asked them as they entered.

"Um…"Melanie perused the abundant choices before her. Victoria stood back and smirked knowing what was coming. "I'll have one scoop of Vanilla Bean in a cup." Melanie ordered.

Victoria shook her head and laughed. "Don't go too wild now."

"Oh alright. Add nuts on top, please." Melanie wasn't one to step out of her comfort zone much. "Wait. No, I'll have two scoops of mint chocolate chip in a waffle cone!" She was so proud of herself.

"Whoa! Easy there, tiger!" They both laughed. Victoria ordered the pina colada sorbet.

"Hey look, Joy would love this!" Victoria spotted a new flavor: strawberry margarita sorbet.

The attendant handed them their frozen treats which they took outside to eat at a small metal table.

"So you never said if you'd heard from Joy." Melanie said as she licked the dripping green ice cream from the cone.

"Oh no, I haven't. Let's call her now." Victoria took out her cell phone.

"Victoria! It's almost…"Melanie looked at her watch. "5 am in London."

"She won't mind. She's probably getting up anyway." Victoria pressed the speaker button and laid the phone on the table.

Melanie rolled her eyes waiting for Joy to answer and cuss them out.

Finally someone picked up.

"Victoria Chase, someone better be dead if you are ringing me at 5 frickin am in the morning." Joy answered in a deep, husky, sleep induced voice. Sleepy Joy was not a happy Joy.

"Well good morning to you too, Sunshine. Melanie and I were just sitting here having some ice cream and thinking about you."

"I hate both of you right now! I hope you know that." Joy was slowly waking up.

"Don't blame me. I tried to stop her." Melanie kept trailing after her dripping ice cream.

"What do you want?" Joy still wasn't pleased.

"We're just checking on you, darling. How have you been? Did you get my present?"

"Oh you mean the alligator skinned belt? Yes, I finally got it after customs almost arrested me for smuggling in dead animal skins. I finally convinced them that both I and that poor alligator were both legitimate."

"I miss our skype nights." Melanie interrupted.

"I'm sorry, I've been busy. And in related news, I've gotten a job at a flower shop so that I can find my stalker."

Victoria choked on her sorbet.

"Joy!" Melanie screeched.

"What do you mean by stalker?" Victoria was sitting up straight in her chair. She needed to know the details. Someone hurting Joy was unacceptable.

Joy sighed out loud. "Stalker as in someone stalking me. I have it under control. Someone has been sending me flowers with notes from a local flower shop. So I got a job there to see if I can get into their system to find the person sending them to me. So Double O Joy is on the case. But I haven't gotten one in a week so I'm not sure if they've gotten bored with me or what."

"Joy, are you enjoying this?" Melanie couldn't tell if Joy was frightened or amused.

"Kind of. There's this absolutely gorgeous man who works at the flower shop too. His name is Oliver and he's 33…"

"33? Joy, isn't that a little young even for you?" Victoria felt a dull pain in the pit of her stomach.

Melanie burst out laughing. "I can only imagine what Elka would say about this."

"Ewen is fine with my age."

Victoria cleared her throat. "And what age did you tell him?"

Joy's cell phone beeped indicating a text message came in. "Hold on. I'm getting a message."

They waited while Joy checked her phone. Melanie cleaned up the empty cup and crumpled napkins.

"Oh my god!" They heard Joy exclaim.

"What's wrong? What is it?"

Joy came back on the line. Her breathing was ragged. "I just…" she took a deep breath. "I just got a text message. It says…_Your son has your beautiful eyes_. And there's a picture of my son!"

"Owen?"

"Who did the message come from?" Melanie's heart was beating in her throat.

"I don't know but I can't let this continue if they are going start bringing my son into it!"

Joy explained to Melanie and Victoria that the police had been no help to her and that's why she had to find out who it was on her own. Her mother was constantly berating her about one thing or another and this mission, if that's what you wanted to call it, gave her an opportunity to get away from the clutches of Philippa. But it wasn't hard to hear the pain and frustration in Joy's voice. They finally let Joy go with the promise that she would contact one or both of them every day so they would know she's alright.

Victoria stared blankly into space. Her mind was turning. "Melanie."

"Victoria, you have that look." Melanie watched her friend closely.

"We let Joy leave here when we knew how distraught she was."

"But the INS was on her trail. She told us she had to fix this once and for all and you know when Joy wants something done she gets it done one way or the other." Melanie realized how true that statement was and realized the trouble Joy could get herself into.

"We can't let her go thru this alone. She's in a dangerous situation, not unlike the time Honor St. Raven was being held hostage by her brother who was actually her father."

Melanie rolled her eyes as Victoria continued. "We can rescue Joy!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's go to London and help Joy. We can't leave her alone in this crisis with that hellacious mother of hers." Victoria stood up, grabbed her purse and was hiking up the street before Melanie caught up to her.

"You mean, go to London? Right now?"

"Of course, my dear."

* * *

Many people like to picture a particular person or actor portraying characters. We've seen people guest start on Hot In Cleveland but some of the people in this story haven't been seen in person before. Who do you see playing the role of Jenna or Claude or anyone else? It's interesting to see what people like.


	9. A Horrible Mess

[The stalker storyline got away from me and I had to wrap it up as fast I could before it went any deeper. I'm sorry if it didn't turn out as dramaticor the way you wanted it to. ]

After gathering necessary documents and packing a suitcase, Melanie and Victoria were on an airplane headed to London and in first class no less. The flight attendant came by with two glasses of champagne and explained how to recline the seats if they wanted to lay down and sleep for the long flight. First class sure had its perks.

Melanie sipped her bubbly cocktail. "So…Victoria…where is all this new found money coming from all of a sudden? You're like a new Donald Trump or something?"

Victoria smiled. "It's nice, isn't it? _The Chatter _gave me a million dollar advancement. _Edge of Tomorrow_ is in syndication in Guatemala or somewhere. And I'm pretty sure I'm the new commercial queen." She ordered more champagne. "So don't worry, dear, I've got it covered."

The attendant brought the two new flutes of the bubbly. Victoria raised her glass. "To having money!"

"Um…how about…To Having Friends Who Will Do Anything For You?" Melanie offered and they clincked glasses.

The flight was smooth and uneventful. Melanie and Victoria caught up with each other and napped. Soon they had landed in London. Leaving the beautiful southern California weather and arriving in spritzy, foggy London was quite a change. Victoria wanted to order a limo to take them to Philippa's house.

"We don't need a limo. Let's take the Tube." Melanie suggested. It was cheaper and a London feature she had always wanted to try.

Victoria looked at her like her head was spinning off. "Melanie, public transportation is for commoners!"

"Come on, Victoria! Live a little. If you can shop at the Big & Easy with 'commoners' then you can ride the Tube with me." Melanie pleaded. "I'll hold your hand the whole way. And I heard they loved Honor St. Raven in England."

"Oh?" Victoria grabbed her over-priced, upscale luggage. "Let's go on this Lube thing."

"Tube."

Now that was an experience! Melanie couldn't wait to get off at their stop. Victoria refused to sit down or touch anything so with one hand Melanie was holding the rail and had her other arm around Victoria's waist to keep her steady and one foot to keep Victoria's luggage from rolling around the train. But eventually they made it to the Holland Park stop and then a short walk to Philippa's house.

Victoria rang the doorbell and within a few seconds George opened the door. "George," Victoria air kissed each of his cheeks,"how nice to finally meet you." She tried to push past him.

Melanie extended her hand before George had the crazy lady who was trying to barge in the house arrested. "Hi, I'm Melanie Moretti and this is Victoria Chase. We're friends of Joy."

George smiled. "Miss Scroggs has spoken quite a lot about the both of you. Please, do come in." He held open the door and took their luggage. "I'll advise Miss Joy of your arrival."

He showed them into the parlor to wait. The room was gorgeous. It wasn't a very large room but the 12 foot ceilings and huge windows made it seem bigger than it was. There were old ornate mirrors occupying most of the wall space. In the middle of the room set a round, mahogany table with claw feet. Centered in the table was a large gold and glass vase filled with white peonies.

"Are you seriously here right now?" Joy was beyond excited. She hugged Melanie and Victoria tightly. She took them upstairs to her bedroom which was more like an enormous suite. It would be like a teenage sleep over!

"So…why are you here anyway? I mean of course it's good seeing you. I've missed you all so much." Joy was almost in tears but hid it well.

"We're here to help you through this stalker mess. I can't believe someone is stalking you, Joy." Melanie was stretched out on the large bed.

"Yeah aren't you the one who usually does the stalking?" Victoria said half-heartedly.

Joy raised an eyebrow. "Funny…but not entirely untrue."She walked to the windows and peered out the sheer curtains. "Out of the blue one day, I received a single pink peony with a note." She started.

Victoria crinkled her forehead. Something puzzled her but she let Joy continue.

"I received a peony and a note six days in a row. And that was it. It was over. Nothing." She paused. "Until I got the text message with a picture of my son."

Melanie was laying across the bed on her stomach with her chin resting on her hands. "Has that juicy peach at the flower shop been any help in finding out who sent them to you?"

Joy let out a throaty laugh. "No but he's helped me with other things." She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows.

Victoria had a sick look on her face. "Wait! Joy, something isn't adding up here. I mean, I'm not Christa Agathie…"

"Agatha Christie." Joy interjected.

"Well whatever. But I think there's been some horrible mix-up. You said you received 6 peonies?"

"Yes, I've already explained it all. I've been thru the flower shop computer. It was sent thru a third party and I can't trace it."

"Let me recreate the scene." Victoria was standing at the far end of the room and started doing some breathing exercises.

Melanie and Joy just watched her confused as to what she was talking about. But Victoria was always overly dramatic.

Victoria took a deep breath and started her speech. "You know I was in that swamp for so long, Joy. And I knew when you left Cleveland you were in dire straits. Hey I dated someone in Dire Straits!" Victoria momentarily was lost in her memories.

"Anyway…"Joy urged her to continue.

"Yes, well anyway, when I got to Louisiana…Oh Joy, I think you're going to find this so amusing…I had my assistant, Claude, arrange to have a small bouquet of peonies sent to you. They are your favorite."

Joy's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Victoria, are you freakin kidding me? I can't believe this. And I'm not amused. You must be wrong? I mean the notes…"Joy jumped up from the settee and pulled a stack of paper from a drawer in her desk. She hurriedly untied the purple ribbon from around the bundle. "Then what do these letters say and why weren't they signed?"

"Like I said…amusing…right?"

Melanie was watching this in awe. It was hard keeping up. As far as she could figure out Joy's stalker wasn't a stalker afterall but a classic Victoria oops.

Victoria looked at Melanie out of the corner of her eye. Melanie knew Joy and Victoria had a special kind of friendship but Victoria wasn't accustomed to showing her heartfelt feelings to anyone else. Victoria walked to where Joy was standing with the letters and told her she had sent her assistant with specific instructions to send a bouquet of peonies to Joy with a note that read:

"I know your heart is broken. You know I'm always here for you. The time will come when we're together again. You don't know how much I miss seeing your grumpy face every morning. Keep your head held high, Joy. It's only a matter of time now." Victoria spoke the words from her heart.

Joy put the stack of notes back on the desk. "So let me see if I have this straight. I got a peony 6 days in a row with a one sentence note. But according to you I should have received all 6 peonies in a bouquet with one note?" Joy was scratching her head. Her long brown locks were disheveled. Victoria nodded.

"Joy, do you have any wine in this house? I think this is the time for it." Melanie's head was already spinning.

Joy stopped them. "Hold on. What about the text message picture of my son? You didn't send that, Victoria."

The puzzle continued. The flowers and notes may have been just a big misunderstanding but the picture of her son wasn't.

"Joy, let me see your phone." Maybe Joy had missed something, Melanie thought.

Joy handed over her cell phone. While Melanie perused the cellular device for any clue to the next piece of the mystery, Joy and Victoria talked quietly in the dressing room which was positioned off of the main bedroom.

"Joy, I didn't mean for this to get out of hand. It's my fault. With you way over here and me filming in New York City and in the depths of primitive civilization, I wasn't able to stay in contact with you like a best friend should." Victoria was upset that her, what was meant to be, meaningful gesture turned out to be a grand fiasco.

"Oh Victoria. It's not your fault." Joy sighed. "My nerves have been frayed ever since I got here. You know how quick I am to assume the worst. It's either one tragedy or another with me. But of course I did meet a fantastically, gorgeous, young, viral man."

"Well there you go." Victoria smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Hey! Come in here!" Melanie called from the bedroom. "Look." She held the phone out to them. "There's a log in here. I only know this because Officer Pete showed me how to find it when Elka was missing. Anyway, look there's a number. Joy, call it."

"No! I can't."

"Why not?" Victoria asked. "You could figure all this out and stop having it hanging over your head."

"Damn. I hate when you're right." Joy took the phone from Melanie and hit Send.

_Hello._

Joy gasped. She would know that voice anywhere. It still sent a chill down her spine.


	10. As Fate Would Have It

[I usually have a person or actor in mind when writing these characters and from the very beginning of this story; I knew David Hyde Pierce was the actor who would play this role. You can plug in anyone you like.]

_Hello? _The caller asked again.

Her voice was frozen in her throat. "N-Nick?" She finally got it out. Was it really him? She had to sit down on the end of the bed as her knees grew too week to hold up her body.

Victoria and Melanie watched as the color drained from Joy's face.

"Joy." He spoke softly. You could hear the smile on his face. "I was wondering if you'd figure out it was me. You were always so Sherlock Holmes-ish." He laughed. She hadn't heard that laugh in over 30 years but it was still as she remembered it.

"How did you get my number?" Joy asked slowly. She was still in shock.

"I've checked up on you from time to time, Joyous. I couldn't help it." He took a breath. "But Owen gave me your number. He contacted me last year and we finally met a few months ago."

A single tear rolled down Joy's cheek when he mentioned his pet name for her. Her mind flashed back to a clear, cool New Year's Eve in 1981.

_Her long, straight brown hair was tied back with a neon orange scarf. Her parents had dragged her to a New Year's Country Club celebration. Of course she'd rather be home doing anything or nothing. She decided to walk around the grounds of the palatial estate. Anything to get away from the upper crust and their crustiness. _

_She walked a little ways until she found a small pond surrounded by evergreens. The bright moon and stars reflected off of the glassy surface of the water. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something move. Startled, she turned to see someone on the other side of the pond lying in the grass. She could tell it was a boy because his short, golden blond hair was glistening in the moon light. His black oxford dress shoes were lying to the side with his tuxedo jacket and overcoat. _

"_I didn't mean to scare you." His voice flowed like silk across the pond. He had a distinct American accent. She smiled. What was it about an American accent that could make her swoon? _

"_You didn't frighten me." She continued to walk around the pond never taking her eyes off of him. "Do you live here?" She asked._

_She could tell he was watching her. The moonlight cast auburn and bronze highlights in her hair. Her long white dress billowed in the slight breeze. Goose bumps broke out on her long, model-thin legs. Joy finally made her way to the other side of the pond where the boy was now propped up on his elbows. She started to sit down in the grass beside him. "Wait." He told her, then laid open his overcoat for her to sit on._

_There was something about this boy, she thought. She figured he was 16 or 17 years old. _

"_No, I don't live here. I work here during my school breaks and on weekends." He finally answered. "I'm from Seattle, Washington." _

_She was spell-bound. He had a strong chin with sharp jaw bones. His piercing blue eyes almost appeared black in the night sky. His golden blond hair was cut short in the back but left a bit long on top. Just enough to brush back away from his face. "My name is Nicolas Crager." He had the most delicious smirk. "And what appellation might befit such a radiant girl like yourself?"_

_Joy smiled shyly and looked down at the grass between them. "My name is…ReJoyla Scroggs." She looked up to see if he laughed at her ridiculous name. But he wasn't laughing. But his smile grew bigger._

"_Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss ReJoyla Scroggs." He reached out and took her hand which he kissed lightly. _

_Joy felt like she had been transported into a Shakespearean play. The teenage boys she knew in London didn't speak that way. _

_Joy and Nick talked for hours under the moon and stars that night. She learned his parents sent him away to England to boarding school and he was studying literature. That explains the flowery words, she thought. He was indeed sixteen years old, which made her fifteen year old heart beat faster. Joy told him she dreamed one day of working in a salon in Paris or New York City. He wanted to know everything about her. _

_They fell in love that night. It was like they had known each other forever or in a past life. Nick couldn't learn enough about Joy and Joy was mesmerized by Nick's smooth as satin voice as he recited poems and sonnets to her. _

_It was well after midnight but Joy knew Philippa wouldn't be looking for her. Her mother was too wrapped up in being the belle of the ball. _

"_Do you believe in fate, Joy Scroggs?"_

_Joy couldn't imagine life any better than the moment Nick held her in his arms under that starry sky._

"Joy, are you still there?" he asked and waited for an answer.

"Yes. Yes, I'm still here. Nick, is it really you?"

She heard him laugh again and her heart melted just as it did 30 years ago.

"It's me, beautiful Joy. Like I said, Owen contacted me and I was finally able to meet him. Oh Joy, he's such a smart, young man. He has your sarcasm though, I noticed."

It was so strange to be listening to the man she thought would be her happily ever after. She never did totally get over Nicolas Cragen.

"I didn't-I didn't mean to send that message to you, Joy." A small pain shot through her stomach. She had always hoped that after all these years Nick was off pining for her. "I knew I couldn't take it back so I just waited to see if you'd track me down." He paused. "But now that you have…I'd like to see you again."

"Nick, I don't know…we agreed…" She was oblivious to Melanie and Victoria staring at her with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"I know exactly what we agreed to, my dear. I'm reminded of it every October first." The thought of him remembering the day took her back to that sterile, white hospital room.

_It just wasn't good for a child to be raised by children. And at 15 and 16, Joy and Nick were children. Philippa encouraged Joy to consider the rest of her life before getting tied down with a child at such a young age. Joy half wondered if Philippa had wished someone had given her the same advice when she was pregnant with Joy. But her mother's opinion was never a driving force for her and this was a decision she'd have to make with Nick. _

"_Nick, I'm sorry I let this happen…"_

_He stopped her mid-sentence. "Stop it! I've told you this is not your fault. We got into this together. I don't regret anything we did, Joy. I loved you from the minute I saw you standing across that pond with the moonlight shining on your beautiful face." He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips. _

_He held her hand as another contraction hit her young body. Thank goodness for modern medicine. The hospital room was stark white with bright lights everywhere. For nine months she had both dreaded and looked forward to this day. This would be the day she would meet the tiny person who would carry on, hopefully, the best of Joy and Nick and also the day she would hand over her baby…the baby created in young, unforgiving love…to a stranger. _

"_Are we doing the right thing?" Joy asked Nick for probably the hundredth time. It broke his heart to see Joy having so much confliction with this. He maneuvered the bed rail down so that he could lay next to Joy, hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her, perhaps for the last time. After today, his parents were bringing him back to the United States._

"_I think so." He brushed her hair away from her face with his fingers. "Maybe one day fate will shiny upon us again."_

_An hour later they held their son for the first and last time. Joy and Nick agreed that it would be for the best for both of them if they just moved on with their lives and never looked back._

"Joy, do you ever think about us? I do. Every New Year's Eve. Every clear night with a full moon and millions of stars. I think of us. I can't help it. Come see me."

Joy swallowed. "I—I can't."

Nick laughed. "Just think about it?"

Joy hung up the phone without answering. Her whole world was turned upside down.

"Who was that?" Melanie asked with a smile on her face.

Joy finally told them the story of her 9 month love affair with the father of her son. She hadn't told this story to anyone before and was surprised how emotional she became. She never thought she would see or hear from Nick ever again after that October day. But maybe the fates had aligned again.

"You need to see him." Five timed divorced Victoria encouraged a 30 year reunion.

"I don't know. I mean, what would I say or do?" Joy was more conflicted now than ever. "And besides, I'm stuck here for the time being."

Melanie was a hopeless romantic. "Joy! This is your fate!"

[By the way, thank you for the reviews. Good or bad - they help more than you know.]


	11. Scary

Willowy cobwebs hung low from the porch rafters. Perched on the back of the extra-long white porch swing were three large, beady eyed black crows. Several hairy, black spiders adorned the window and door. The front of the two story old Victoria house looked like it had been abandoned for years.

Just before sunset a green light came on from underneath the porch casting somber, moldy shadows thru the cracks and crevices in the old wood. A _Beware_ sign hung crooked on the porch post. In the partially open second story window above the porch a dark shadow could be seen behind sheer white curtains. Repeated, the shadow's arm, with what looked to be a large butcher knife in its hand, raised above its head and in a swift motion it came down. Every time the arm came down a sharp, spine-chilling scream could be heard from the street.

The inside of the house was dark except for a low flame in the fireplace. The piercing chime of the doorbell echoed throughout the darkness. Soon a hunched figure slowly made its way to the front door. It was dragging its left leg behind its body. A black, hooded cloak covered what appeared to be a large hump on its back. Finally it reached the front door and opened it slowly.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" A gaggle of small children in costumes ranging from a fairy princess to a super hero screamed.

Elka, dressed as a hunchback, handed out candy and treats to each of the children. Halloween was always her favorite holiday. It was the one day when she could scare people and it not be frowned upon. But this year she had toned it down a bit.

Last year, Joy, Melanie and Victoria provided ample opportunities to scare and make fun of. But those three always knew how to throw a party where something wasn't taken out of context.

Elka slumped down onto the couch as she remembered the time Joy dressed as Ginger from _Gilligan's Island_ and then got arrested for street walking. Oh what a sight that was to see, Melanie dressed just as trampy as MaryJo and Victoria as Mrs. Howell go to the police station to pick Joy up.

Another round of trick or treaters came to the door and Elka quickly gave them the candy they wanted. But none of it was cheering her up. The girls were gone. Max was back in Florida. Fred wouldn't take her calls. It was just her in this big old lonely house. Oh she put on a good front for the girls when they called but…she hadn't spoken to any of them in months.

They were busy. She knew that. But, dammit, she missed them. She had received an email from Joy back in the summer explaining her immigration issues. As much as Elka picked on Joy, she felt sorry for the lass. And just like that an idea popped into her head.

Elka put the bowl of candy on the front porch for the children to help themselves. She threw her cloak over the couch and made her way to the kitchen as fast she could. She couldn't believe she hadn't thought of this before. Elka smiled for the first time in months.

Rummaging in the back of a drawer, Elka pulled out the little black book she was searching for. It didn't take long for her to flip thru to the right page. This plan had to work, she thought as she dialed the number.

After a few rings someone picked up.

"Hello, Charlie? This is Elka. Wanna meet at Stormi's? I have a proposition for you." The wheels were turning in Elka's head. "Oh about 9?" Why hadn't she thought of this before? Maybe it's true that once you reach 90 your memory starts going. "I'll see you there. Order me a Harvey Wallbanger."

Elka walked out to her cottage to get ready. She hadn't spoken to Charlie in years and she really needed someone to talk to.

_[I think this story is coming to an end soon.]_


	12. Christmas Miracle

Melanie loved Christmas. But who didn't? It was a time of joy and reflection and warmth and caring. It just made her heart swell. Unfortunately, she was still in Jenna's cramped little apartment so it couldn't swell too much. She had hoped to be in her own place by now but she couldn't pull that trigger and do it. So, merrily, she decorated as best she could. The smell of apples and cinnamon wafted thru the apartment. A small tree sat in front of the one window that faced the street.

Will had come over a few nights before and helped her and Jenna decorate it. That was one of the traditions she missed most after she moved to Cleveland. Melanie smiled looking at all of the old handmade ornaments that she and the kids had made throughout the years. She touched a small cutout of a mama bear and 2 cubs. As much as she didn't want to believe it, her kids were grown up and they didn't need her as much as she thought. In fact, she could see that the living arrangement with Jenna was starting to cause her daughter to be stressed and not lead the life she wanted. A small pain shot thru Melanie's heart as the tears welled up in her eyes.

A loud beep interrupted her thoughts. The Jingle Bell tone indicated a new text message had come thru. Melanie picked up her phone and saw that it was from Elka. _Oh No! I haven't called Elka in so long. Bad Melanie!_ She thought to herself.

_Melanie, it's Elka. I'm dying. Nice knowin ya. Bye. _

"What?" Melanie shrieked. She tried to call Elka's cell phone but there was no answer.

Neither was there an answer on the house phone. What was going on? Elka couldn't send a message like that and not send details. Melanie's knees grew weak as she sank to the couch.

It was 7pm in New York City. The always crowded streets were even more tightly packed with last minute holiday shoppers. The snow on the ground wasn't like how people who have never been to New York pictured it. This snow was hard as a rock and dirty grey or yellow. It was not the powdery white like shown on tv and movies.

Victoria was standing outside of Bloomingdale's trying to hail a cab amidst the shopping chaos. But she wasn't having much luck. A short, rotund lady in an ugly foxy fur coat stepped in front of her and wedged herself into the cab that had just pulled up. Furious, Victoria tried to pull the woman from the open door.

"Do you know who I am?" Victoria yelled.

"Honey, I don't care if you were the Queen of England." The lady sneered and slammed the yellow door in Victoria's face.

Victoria stood stunned for several moments. She really did hate New York City. The cell phone in her pocket vibrated. You couldn't hear a ring in this city if you wanted to. Victoria raised her arm to hail another cab as she pulled out her phone. Damn, a text message. She'd have to put on her glasses. Another cab finally pulled up and after she'd gotten situated in the seat she put on her purple spectacles and looked at her phone.

"Where to, lady?" The foreign cab driver asked in his best accented English.

"Just a minute please." Victoria had a new fancy phone and was still getting used to it. Finally she managed to get the most recent message to come up.

_Victoria, it's Elka. I'm dying. Nice knowin ya. Bye. _

Victoria blinked several times. She re-read the message.

She immediately tried calling Melanie. Was this some kind of joke? Elka was known for her practical jokes but would she go this far? Victoria, for once in her life, was speechless. She didn't know what to do when Melanie didn't answer.

"Lady?" The cab driver asked again.

"Oh um…" What else could she do? "JFK."

Elka was like a mother to her. Victoria couldn't let her go through whatever it was she was going through alone. She tried calling Melanie and Elka several times between Manhattan and the airport but neither answered. Finally she sent a text to Joy for her to call her first thing in the morning when she woke up.

The Cleveland airport was small comparable to JFK and LAX. With no luggage it was even easier to navigate. Victoria practically ran thru the terminals until she reached the taxi station.

Just as she was about to order a taxi from the nice looking older woman behind a dreadful grey counter, someone jumped in front of her.

"Oh no. Not this again!" Victoria pushed the person out of the way. No one was going to cut off Victoria Chase twice in one day and get away with it. "I was here first!"

The lady she had just shoved spun around. "Victoria?"

"Melanie?"

"Oh Victoria!" The hugged each other tightly. "I didn't know what to do. I got Elka's text. She wouldn't answer. Did you get it? I just can't…I don't…What do we do?" Melanie was talking so fast Victoria almost couldn't understand her. She was nearly in hysterics.

"Hey, can you two take your reunion somewhere else?" A nasty little, troll of a man behind them in line asked.

"No!" Victoria turned to the lady at the counter. "We need a cab right away please."

The taxi attendant gave Victoria the information and told her where to go. Victoria led Melanie out the door for some fresh air while they waited for their cab. Melanie was still on the brink. This was going to have to be Victoria's time to shine. She could handle crisis. Afterall she defused a hostage situation in the Lifetime Original Movie, _Crisis Interruptus_.

"Melanie, everything is going to be okay. Elka is a strong old bat." She was trying to convince herself as much as she was Melanie.

"I just hope we've gotten here in time." Melanie said through gulps of breath. She wiped the freezing tears from her face as they got into the cab.

The short drive to the house was quiet. Both looking out the windows and remembering all of the crazy times they had with Elka. Like the time Elka ran off to the Amish country and they had to find her. Or when Elka dyed her hair bright red like…how did Joy put it…like Elmo. Victoria laughed out loud remembering Elka in prison. Orange really wasn't her color.

"Oh Victoria. Look. It's snowing." The flakes began to fall faster and thicker as they drove through the quiet streets. Melanie loved the snow in Cleveland. It was so pristine and peaceful. With snow covered yards, their quaint little neighborhood could have been something out of _It's a Wonderful Life_.

They finally reached the house but all of the lights were off except for a huge lighted, decorated Christmas tree in the front bay window.

"Melanie, it's Christmas Eve!" With the last minute travel and news about Elka, Victoria had forgotten that it was actually the day before Christmas.

"Oh my gosh. It hadn't even occurred to me." They hurried to the porch so not to get soaked by the falling snow.

Victoria knocked on the door and tried to peek through the windows but it was so dark she couldn't see anything. She knocked again.

Melanie laid down on the porch and wiggled under the long porch bench on her back.

"What are you doing?" Victoria asked.

"I bet the key is still hidden under the swing. If I could just…Here it is!" Melanie scrambled off the floor and unlocked the door. They pushed their way in and…

"Elka?" Melanie whispered.

Elka was sitting on the couch with a fire blazing in the fireplace behind her. Drinking Eggnog out of a glass mug in the shape of a moose's head, Elka didn't turn her head when they entered or called her name.

Victoria and Melanie sat down slowly on either side of Elka.

Victoria laid a hand softly on Elka's knee. "We're here now, Elka. You can die in peace." Sad very solemnly but dramatically.

Elka sat her moose cup on the in front of them. "I'm not dying you nimrods!"

"But…but you sent us a text message." Melanie was stunned.

Elka stood up and walked over to get more eggnog. "How else did you think I would be able to get you drama mamas here for Christmas?" Victoria and Melanie's mouths hung open in shock. It was all a joke? "Now, who wants eggnog?"

The front door silently, slowly opened. "Did someone say eggnog?"

"Joy?" Victoria and Melanie said at the same time. They jumped up to give her a hug. Neither had seen her since the week they came to rescue her in the summer.

Elka stood back smiling behind her mug. It was all starting to come together. Now it was up to the three of them.

"Elka, you look like a horse." Joy claimed as she set her bags down by the staircase.

"Healthy as a horse?" Melanie offered.

"Yeah that too." Joy walked up to Elka and squinted her eyes. "What's ailing you?"

Elka gave one of her patented Elka looks with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Turns out it was all a big joke." Melanie said with hands on hips.

Joy turned with her mouth agape. "You've got to be kidding me? I flew 3000 miles for nothing."

Victoria cocked her head to one side. "By the way, how were you allowed back in? I thought you were on some kind of restricted access."

Elka handed each a moose glass with eggnog. She sat down in the arm chair and waited for Joy to tell her story. She finally felt a sense of home with all of them around again. Of course she'd never admit that out loud. She was betting on her little trick working and it did. Elka knew that Melanie, Victoria and Joy were happiest in Cleveland even if they didn't know it or admit it to themselves.

"Well it turns out that some ex-senator or governor or someone pulled some strings with the immigration department and got me a permanent resident status."

"Are you serious?" Victoria couldn't believe what she was hearing. After all that fighting and antics Joy had to go through to stay in the country, it took one person to sign something and that was it?

"Yep. I guess I need to send him a thank you card or box of chocolates. What do you send someone who gave you a new life?" Joy hid her tears of happiness.

"Oh so you know who it was?" Melanie sipped her eggnog. "Wow, Elka. This is really good."

"The consulate said his name was Charlie Armstrong."

Victoria raised her glass. "Well thanks to good ol' Charlie." The other three followed suit.

"Salute!"

It was well after midnight when they finally quit talking. Elka had fallen asleep in that chair hours ago. But the other three sat around talking and catching up. They'd been gone from Cleveland almost a year and yet it felt like they had never left.

"I can't believe after all that we've been through separately this year, we're finally at home together for Christmas. It's like a Christmas miracle." Melanie was always the sentimental one.

Joy smiled. "You said home."

"Yeah, I guess I did." Melanie's heart melted.

The three of them hugged again and lumbered off to their bedrooms. Elka hadn't changed a thing since they'd left.

All three stopped in their doorways and turned back at the same time. They were all smiling and looked, for the first time in months, content.

"Merry Christmas, Melanie." Joy was the first to speak.

"Merry Christmas, Joy." Melanie smiled bigger. "Merry Christmas, Victoria."

"Merry Christmas, Melanie." Victoria leaned on her door frame.

"Merry Christmas, Victoria." Joy's voice cracked.

"Merry Christmas, Joy." Victoria winked at her best friend. It was good seeing Joy finally happy.

"Hey this isn't frickin Walton mountain. Go to Bed!" Elka yelled up the stairs.

They all laughed before going into their respective bedrooms.

[One more chapter after this to maybe kickstart a new story.]


	13. New Beginning The End

Five days later, Victoria, Melanie, Joy and Elka were seated at their favorite booth at Stormi's. They had been together for the last 5 days and it seemed like they'd never been apart. They talked, they cried, they laughed, they joked, they argued, they drank, they ate. Nothing had changed.

Within a few minutes the bar was starting to fill up with New Year's Eve partiers.

"Hey, Hank. Bring us another bottle of Champagne." Victoria yelled over the revelers to the bartender.

The place was getting loud but that didn't stop them from enjoying the night. A new year would dawn in a few hours. And a new year meant a new beginning for each of them. Melanie's new beginning would be in a new place of her own so Jenna could spread her wings. Victoria's new beginning would be embracing New York City and what it could offer her. Joy's new beginning would be a new start in America, legally. And Elka's new beginning would involve new tenants who hopefully made her life as complete as the last 3 did.

Hank brought over the new bottle and refilled their champagne flutes.

Joy lifted her glass and the rest followed suit. "To a new year!"

"To finding peace." Oh Melanie.

"To large residual checks!" Victoria had no shame.

Joy and Melanie shook their heads and looked at Elka.

"To friends. Even the sappy, overly critical, conceited ones."

They clinked glasses just as an older, white haired, distinguished looking gentleman walked up to their table. His piercing green eyes stood out against his neatly cropped white hair. His black suit was obviously tailored and expensive. He gazed at Elka knowingly with a bit of mischief in his eyes.

"Charlie." Elka looked startled to see him.

Joy furrowed her brow at the mention of the man's name but didn't say anything. Elka got up quickly from the booth without saying a word and escorted the man to the bar area and out of earshot from the ladies. Each of the ladies tried to strain their ears to hear what Elka was saying but nothing could be heard over all the celebrating. Eventually Elka came back to the table with another bottle of Champagne and without Charlie.

"Elka, who was that man?" Victoria asked.

Elka brushed her off. "Oh just a friend. Now, more Champagne and I've ordered some hot wings because you three look emaciated again after being gone so long."

So for the next few hours they talked, ate and drank. And soon it was just a few minutes before midnight.

"Wait!" Melanie threw her arms out in front of her. "Are we doing resolutions this year or no?"

Melanie, Joy and Victoria had a tradition of setting New Year's resolution every year since they'd known each other. A few years ago they included Elka. This year seemed different though. In a few days they'd be heading off in their separate directions again to their separate lives. It almost didn't make sense to keep a tradition going under such circumstances.

"I think we should do it. We've been doing it for how many years now?" Victoria loved the resolution tradition even though she was usually one of the first to break hers.

Melanie tipped her head back and let the cool, bubbly liquid flow down her throat before answering. "Well seeing as how we're going our separate ways and all…" She got a little teary eyed. Was it from the emotions or from the alcohol? Both?

Joy's chin dropped slowly to her chest. She tried to hide the tears running down her cheek by rubbing her eyebrows. But Victoria knew right away that something was wrong.

"Joy, darling, what's wrong?" Victoria asked with concern.

Joy shook her head. "It's nothing really. I just…I'm finally back for good and I don't have anywhere to go. I don't have a job or a home." She pointed at Melanie. "You're going back to sunny California and" she gestured towards Victoria, "the big apple is waiting for you." Joy took a deep breath. "I don't want to go back to LA and into a salon again. I'm over that."

Elka interrupted. "What is with this pity party? You can do anything and go anywhere you want to go. It's the land of the free remember?"

"It's not that simple."

"Sure it is. Flip a coin. Throw a dart. Let the wind take you wherever." Elka, the free spirit.

Joy picked at the corner of a napkin. "I liked it the way it was. When we were all together. And now…" Her voice trailed off.

Victoria hated to see Joy in such turmoil. She could feel her own heart breaking just listening to her. And then, from where she didn't know, Victoria offered. "What if it was like it was before?" She startled herself after she said it.

"What do you mean?" Joy looked up from her napkin confused.

Victoria smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, just like I said…like it was before." They all watched her intently. Victoria turned to Melanie. "Mel, do you have anything holding you in LA?"

Melanie thought about it. Her lips twisting. "No. No, I don't. I realized quickly that my kids are grown now. They don't need me. I'm actually a burden to them there." She said reflectively.

Victoria continued. "And _The Chatter_ is almost over for the year. I don't know if the network is going to pick it up for another year yet or not. We won't know until the spring. And…I absolutely hate New York City. I never thought I'd say that but it's true." Victoria was getting excited about the prospect. Her heart was beating in her chest with full abandon.

Joy tilted her head to the right. "Are you saying…move back to Cleveland? All of us?"

Melanie piped up with excitement. "Yeah, why not? Elka, is the house still available?" It wouldn't be the same without that house and without Elka. Like she said the other night; it was their home.

Elka looked at each of them thoughtfully. How could she hide the fact that she'd been hoping and wishing for this moment for almost a year? She made them think she was considering it long and hard. "Well…I guess we could work something out. Of course the rent goes up. I have to include a hooker tax."

Victoria, Joy and Melanie were giddy as small children. After a year of living in a cramped apartment, fighting swamp things, and tracking down a stalker, it looked like life was just about to get back to normal. Victoria went to order yet another bottle of Champagne and hot wings. What a combination! And Melanie stumbled off to the ladies room.

Joy leaned towards Elka, her head nearly on Elka's shoulder. "Back off, stretch. Someone may get the wrong idea about us." Elka said.

Joy smiled but didn't move. "I know it was you."

"Me what?"

"I know it was you who arranged for my being able to live here permanently."

"How could a little old 90 year old lady manage to do that?" Elka took a sip from her glass of water. She couldn't hang with those three all night.

Joy's smile got bigger. "I know you still have connections. And you can thank your friend Charlie for me." She kissed Elka on the cheek.

Melanie and Victoria made their way back to the booth just as the countdown started.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1. Happy New Year!" They yelled together with about 100 other people.

They blew their noise makers and threw confetti then threw their arms around each other for a group hug.

**Well I thought I was going to cliffhanger into the next story but I'm not sure which one I'm going to write next. (There are several rolling around in my head.) So I think I'll just stop this one here. I know many people like the "Joria" pairing but that just wasn't in the cards for this story. I'm sure I'll have another with that as the central theme so stay tuned. **

**This story went many different directions that I wasn't intending. So some of the side stories I had to rope back in quickly and finalize before they got out of hand.**

**So anyway, this has been quite fun for me. I didn't know where I was going when I started. These characters, even on paper, have a mind of their own! Lol I do like to use my own "hidden" homages to other shows and characters. **

**Charlie – got that from Rose Nylund's husband Charlie on **_**The Golden Girls**_**.**

**When Victoria goes to see Melanie in LA-this line references the theme song from **_**One Day At A Time**_**: **This is it. This is life. It's the one you get so go and have a ball, Melanie." 

**So thanks for those who stuck with me. And I appreciate all of your insight and reviews.**


End file.
